Metroplex (SG)
METROPLEX is new to evil, but is happy to soak up the knowledge and wisdom of Emperor Prime and his lapdog Jetfire. METROPLEX is a powerful robot, but his youth and inexperience ensure that he’s no one the Autobots will count on any time soon. In battle, he is a mighty instrument of titanic destructive force, unwavering and wild in his attack. However, METROPLEX suffers from extreme arrogance, because of his enormous power. In fact, he often berates others for not being able to contribute more to the Autobot cause, seeing himself as the new standard other Autobots must live up to. In robot mode, METROPLEX has enormous strength; he can lift 70,000 tons. To scratch is armor would require at least a low-yield nuclear explosion. Mounted on his left shoulder are twin high-energy maser cannons (microwave amplification by stimulated emission of radiation), and a retractable omni-directional long-range transmitter on his right shoulder. In Autobot outpost mode, he has a helipad as well as numerous storage and repair bays, allowing him to service up to four vehicles at any one time. His left rear tower transforms into a tank called Metrotank, whom he can control for a maximum range of 40 miles. Metrotank's cannon shoots explosive rocket-propelled mortar shells that have a 1.5-mile range. In addition to Metrotank, METROPLEX houses two other robots that are permanently mind-linked to him though they often operate independently, Metrodash and Metroshot. Metroplex also contains his own version of a Stellar Spanner, which enables him to travel great distances instantaneously. METROPLEX's final mode, the mobile battle station, is a wheeled platform capable of firing up to 12 different pieces of artillery blazing away simultaneously. In addition to the maser cannons, he is armed with Metroshot's pulse rifles and missile launchers, twin independently mounted disruptor rays capable of interfering with electrical currents within a target's body, two laser lances, and two front-mounted antimatter projectors, the most powerful of all his weapons. They are capable of producing and firing minute packets of antimatter that obliterate anything upon contact. METROPLEX can also use all these weapons and more as the Autobots' roving mobile battle station. The size of a gestalt all on his own, METROPLEX is truly a frightening warrior, but he is easily distracted and misled, and cannot be counted upon for anything of real importance. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: METROPLEX was built between 2006 and 2010 in anticipation of the invasion of Earth. MUX History: Metroplex was left behind when the Ark launched, and is now up to his waist in invading Junkions on Cybertron. He spent 2013 gleefully stomping them in Crystal City. Windblade recently has taken up residence within Metroplex. Claiming to hail from a lost colony called Caminus, Windblade established a quick tie with Metroplex and with her... unique, ties to the Titan, soon proved herself to be an invaluable part of the Autobot war machine. In 2018, Windblade was called upon by Emperor Prime to lead Metroplex in an assault against Decepticon City. OOC Notes METROPLEX is the size of TFU's Omega Supreme. Logs 2018 * January 26 - "Battle of Decepticon City, Part 2 - The evil Autobots continue their assault on Decepticon City. Players METROPLEX is a TP-Only character. As of 2018, he is controlled by Windblade's player. References * Metroplex @ tfu.info * Metrotitan @ tfu.info Category:SG-Autobot Infantry Category:SG-Autobots Category:Characters Category:Autobot Secret Police Category:SG-Autobot_bases Category:TP-only characters Category:Transformers